In the field of display, particularly the field of liquid crystal display, backlight devices are one of the most important components for providing backlight such that normal display is achieved. As an example, direct-lit backlight devices have attracted more and more attention by virtue of local-dimming of backlight and display contrast increased thereby.
Typically, in a direct-lit backlight device, a plurality of light sources is usually provided in an array below the entire backlight device, and furthermore, several diffusion plates, diffusion prisms and so on are also provided to achieve uniform backlight illumination. However, due to the stacking of multiple layers and for the purpose of achieving uniform distribution of backlight, the light sources usually need to be provided such that they are separated from each layer above them.
Besides, in a conventional backlight device using a light-emitting diode (LED) light source, it is often difficult to provide backlight of a high color gamut since light emitted from the LED light source has very limited colors. Although it has been reported that backlight of a high color gamut can be obtained by using light emitting quantum dot materials, the existing backlight devices containing the light emitting quantum dot materials often involve very complicated manufacture processes, thus leading to high manufacture costs.